In recent years, remote management, such as controlling a device and collecting measurement data from a device, through a network has become possible using technologies such as an OMA-DM (open mobile alliance-device management).
For remote management of a home device, direct access from an external apparatus, such as a management server, to the home device is disabled in many cases in terms of security and cost. Thus, there are cases in which the remote management of the home device is performed via a gateway apparatus for relaying communication between the management server and the home device.
As a related art, a technology is proposed in which, during network communication, an IC (integrated circuit) card having an IC card ID (identifier) constituted by a user address and a SA (security association) is used to simultaneously transmit user authentication information and a user address for login processing. Another technology is also proposed in which access to a home device placed in an end-user home is controlled.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-102879 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-226456 disclose related techniques.
In the related art, however, there is a problem in that it is difficult to authenticate a gateway apparatus for relaying communication between a device to be remotely managed and an external apparatus such as a management server. Consequently, there are problems in that, for example, a gateway apparatus used by a malicious user fraudulently controls the device or causes leakage of data collected from the device.